1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pesticidal compositions and their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
O-(4-Bromo-2-chlorophenyl)-O-ethyl S-propyl phosphorothioate, commonly referred to as profenofos, is a known pesticide which may be prepared as described in British Pat. No. 1,417,116. On the other hand, a quite different class of insecticides is commonly referred to in the art as pyrethroid insecticides and these pyrethroids combine exceptional insecticidal properties with very low mammalian toxicity. For certain uses, an increase in the pesticidal spectrum of either kind of the above materials would be desirable.